


私物

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	私物

松冈昌宏最近非常烦恼。

 

这人大大咧咧的，往乐屋沙发上一坐，胳膊腿一伸，气那么一叹，大家就都知道他有烦心事儿了。

 

“我可不会问你发生什么的。”国分咋舌，“反正又是你和大野那些破事儿，成天烦烦烦烦的最后不都是虐我们这些……”

 

“好了你又不是狗……”城岛淡淡地打断了国分即将出口的话，“闭嘴。”

 

倒是长濑显得很有兴趣，暗搓搓地凑了过来，问道：“那小家伙又闹啥事儿了？”

 

松冈瞟了他一眼，闷声道：“不要叫他小家伙。”

 

碰了一鼻子灰，长濑扁着嘴悻悻地躲开了。山口笑得贼贼的，一副“让你当着醋王大叔的面乱套大野智的近乎”的表情，十分嘲讽。

 

前几天他去了大野家，俩人你侬我侬地热乎了大半天。中午他用仅剩的几枚鸡蛋和见底儿的白米给大野做了顿饭，晚饭是不得不出去吃了。

 

大野穿着松软的睡衣跑去卧房换衣服，虽然平时是个家里蹲，可是一旦和松冈一起行动的时候就会变得利索了一点——只是比省电模式利索了一点点——大概是怕松冈急脾气唠叨他。

 

松冈坐在床上看大野翻衣柜。这家伙衣服不多，光是松冈送的就占了一个柜子。他踮着脚从上层的柜子抽出一件烟灰色的牛仔裤和半袖T恤，抽得力气有点大，一旁堆置的杂物便簌簌地掉下了两三个。

 

腰链。领结。帽子。……这啥？

 

用银环连接的小块黑色皮带，掉到地上发出了嗙的一声脆响。

 

大野习以为常地揽到一起，一股脑地扔进了那堆好像是用旧了的杂物堆中。

 

“那是什么？”松冈淡声问，心里早就惊涛骇浪。

 

大野大刺刺地在松冈眼前换上衣服，从领口伸出小脑袋来，摇了摇头：“不，没什么啊。”

 

松冈皱着眉毛，先压抑着好奇心和大野一起出去吃了饭，回来之后趁大野进了浴室，他翻身下床，把刚才那个诡异的东西搜了出来。

 

他在自己身上比来比去，终于比对了位置。

 

这像是个……用黑皮带绕成的小短裤……重要的部分都露在外面，只有那么几道不走心的黑皮带勒在腰间和腿根。

 

松冈看了看手中的邪恶物什，又抬头瞄了一眼浴室中若隐若现的人影。

 

这……这小兔崽子到底自己偷偷地玩过什么play？！还把这个皮带裤子玩得这么旧？！

 

#

 

就此事，松冈询问了他们拥有着难以捉摸的私生活的、传说中的leader城岛茂。

 

城岛刚刚听他支支吾吾地说了个开头，立刻就给困扰松冈已久的疑似情趣用品下了定义。

 

“你是不需要这种东西啦。你啥时候介意过自己的衬衣会不会露出来？况且大家只能看见你鼓架上面露出来的头……”

 

他的确没有在意过衬衣的事情，不如说他从来不会正儿八经地把衬衣塞在裤子里上台……但是原因绝对不是观众只能看到我的头好吗？

 

松冈嘴角一抽。

 

“大野不是经常跳激烈的舞么？那个是用来固定衬衣下摆的东西。”

 

大野经常穿得全副武装。

 

长袖衬衣与长裤，外加短款的小西装外套，有时衬衣和外套之间还会加上让人浮想联翩的宽皮带装饰或者色彩有些闷骚的马甲。

 

童颜却穿着如此禁欲的装束，毫无色情感的清亮嗓音唱着隐晦又挑逗的歌，精瘦的腰肢抖出荷尔蒙爆棚的频率，眼眸中尽是不可侵犯的圣洁之感。

 

舞台上的神祇，在登上他的皇位之前，居然会赤裸着双腿，为自己扣上这样的束缚，肯定还是一副懵懵懂懂的表情，这种事……

 

松冈别过头去：“你让我冷静冷静。”

 

城岛瞄了他打颤的后背，一脸不忍直视：“……变态大叔。”

 

#

 

大野最近想换一条绑带。

 

那玩意好像有什么标准叫法，但是他不是很在意。

 

年轻的时候经常大敞着衬衫跳激烈的舞蹈，宽宽松松的衣服搭在身上又凉快又不会阻碍他的动作。

 

但社会在发展，时代在进步，人们的审美标准也发生了翻天覆地的改变。

 

这些年他老是穿着紧巴巴的西服三件套上台，领带打脸什么的还是小事，最怕的就是他整整齐齐地上台邋里邋遢地下台，实在是惨不忍睹。

 

第一条绑带是樱井送给他的。

 

教育良好的大少爷认真地告诉他，穿上这个东西，衬衣的下摆就会老老实实的了。大野十分感激地收下，正儿八经地向樱井请教该怎么穿。

 

樱井结结巴巴地说了两句，手在他身上比划了几下，脸越涨越红，最终还是放弃了。

 

“就穿裤子之前当短裤穿就好了……”他自暴自弃地解释。

 

大野本来没觉得有什么，被樱井这么一臊，忽然觉得自己手上拿了个不正经的东西，目光立马躲闪了起来。

 

但是！

 

这家伙真的是超级好用！

 

大野在一次con的彩排上用过之后，就立刻被圈粉了。

 

越用就越觉得这没什么，不过是个衣服零件，况且其他四个人也在用，大野就越来越坦坦荡荡了。

 

上次在松冈眼前翻出来的那条就是樱井送的绑带，接口磨损得很厉害，不知道什么时候就会断开，已经不能用了，但他还是一直放在那里没有丢。

 

松冈问了一句那是什么，他理所当然地认为松冈作为偶像应该也会用这个，便什么都没解释，急匆匆地穿上衣服出门了。

 

过了几天，这件事早就被他忘得一干二净了。

 

所以当松冈手里拿着一条新绑带来问他这东西怎么用的时候，他整个人都是云里雾里的。

 

“松兄不会用吗？”

 

大野从他手中接过来。

 

那是一条金属蓝色的绑带，腰扣很结实，看起来比他现在用的款式要新得多。他往自己身上比了比，皱眉道：“松兄你不能用这个啦，你应该用个码数更大的……”

 

松冈暗暗地笑了两声：“我都二十年不用了，当然不会用了。”

 

“那是给我的？”大野眼睛一亮，“刚好我想要换新的。”

 

“嗯。”松冈大手一挥，“试试！”

 

大野本来就能够在松冈面前无障碍更衣，试衣服更是小事了。他拽下松垮垮的牛仔裤，露出灰色的四角内裤。明明是大叔才会穿的颜色和款式，这人穿起来就是让人感觉理所当然。

 

“唔……蛮舒服的。下周上MS我就穿……呃，干嘛？”

 

对着镜子整理皮带的动作也是十分名正言顺。这人总是天生散发着一股坦坦荡荡的气息，不管在做什么事情，一点都不会让人感到刻意，谁看到他都会觉得他只是纯粹的兴之所至。

 

但区别就是，舞台上的他神圣不可侵犯，舞台下的他……是他的爱人。

 

松冈揪着带子把他扯进怀里，大野踉跄了两下，露出了不解的眼神。

 

“我想做了。”松冈挑了挑眉。

 

大野呛了口口水：“怎么突然……”

 

然后大野就回忆起了，当初樱井翔送给他这个的时候，他对这东西的最初印象。

 

“笨蛋、笨蛋，这东西不是……”大野脸红的要滴血，“别因为这个想做啊！”

 

“那今天不做的话，我就只能对着下周的MS自慰了。”

 

那个也不行！

 

大野大脑乱糟糟的，口齿不清地妥协道：“那你放开我，我把这东西脱掉……”

 

“干嘛那么麻烦，”松冈伸手拿来剪刀，咔擦咔擦地亮了个刃，“你不是一样的内裤有十几条么？这条就别要了。”

 

说着剪刀就贴上了他的小腹，隔着内裤还是能感受到刀刃的冰凉，他吓得一动不敢动，生怕松冈一个失手他就失去了下半生的幸福。

 

“嗯？倒是很乖嘛。”

 

大野捂住脸：“你快点、别，别剪我毛……”

 

作为爱人的大野已经明白了松冈的兴奋点在哪里，两个人共同生活了这么久，自然知道松冈说一不二雷厉风行，但松冈却从来不会做过火，大野连推就都懒得做，直接任由松冈去了。

 

如果是舞台上的他呢？将神完美的外衣剥下的话……

 

松冈低笑一声。

 

还是算了。这家伙这么信任他，他可不想做这么惹人讨厌的事情。

 

深蓝色的皮带贴着他胯间白皙的肌肤，原本就挺翘的屁股又被加倍聚拢，平常松冈已经几乎免疫的趴跪姿态，在这么个小小的零件的撩拨下，眼看着欲望就要溃堤了。

 

大野不拒绝并不代表他不害羞。

 

鸵鸟一样地把头窝在枕头里，瓮声瓮气地催促道：“好了你到底、到底要不要做嘛……”

 

说着从枕头下面摸出润滑剂丢给松冈。

 

松冈看他这装出来的款款大方，怎么看怎么稀罕，用润滑剂淋湿了他狭窄的臀缝，扩张好后将他一把抱了起来，正对着衣柜上的穿衣镜坐下。大野还愣愣地没反应，松冈已经抵住了湿滑穴口，掐着他的腰把人往下放。

 

大野腰腹的肌肉止不住地抖，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的，尽是破碎的呻吟。

 

松冈从后面抱着他的大腿，大野一抬头就能看见自己从皮带之间竖起来的性器，还有更深处两人交接的地方。

 

他根本没有坐实，只有软乎乎的臀尖压在松冈肌肉虬结的大腿上，整个人几乎完全靠着松冈的臂力撑着。

 

从被插入的愉悦中回过神来，大野便硬生生地和镜子里的自己见面了。

 

小腿蹬了两下，撼动不了身后的男人，他只能反手啪的打了一下松冈的肩膀，别扭地抬起脸：“变……变态吗！”

 

“是你先穿的呀。”松冈在他耳边小声说，“脱了演出服，就是这样。”

 

他还是没忍住恶趣味。

 

大野的脸烫得都快能烧水了。

 

松冈下巴抵住他的头顶，将他的头摆正，然后才悠悠然地磨了起来。大野睁开眼睛就能看见镜子，吓得紧紧地闭着眼睛，嘴里不停地呜咽。松冈并不想速战速决，兴起时甚至站起身来，大野总是身体的反应先于精神，反应过来的时候已经双臂背过去圈住松冈的脖子了。

 

这姿势太放荡了，他却怎么都松不开手。松冈也是知道，他并不是一做爱就软成一滩水的小羊羔，而是一只无论何时都有着野性的小豹子，这才放心大胆地不去管他，就让他这么搂着自己。

 

时间一久，松冈估摸着他手要僵了，于是把人放了下来，大野顺势就撑住了镜子。

 

松冈本来就是急性子，也忍得够厉害了，这下姿势轻松了不少，他便握住大野的腰，快速地抽插起来。一直受着温吞快感的大野一瞬间压不住自己的声音，仰着脖子尖叫出声。松冈喜欢他这沉浸在爱欲中的坦诚模样，兴奋层层叠加，伸手去撸了几下大野的肉棒，逼他更快地释放出来，然后趁着内壁痉挛的余裕，尽情地将欲液洒在他肠穴深处。

 

大野倒抽着气，瞬间蔫了。也不在意镜子里的自己是什么样子了，只是腿软不已，缓缓地往下滑。松冈一把捞住他，两个人再度滚上了床。大野缩着身子小声抱怨，抱怨着抱怨着就睡着了。

 

#

 

“啊，MS。”山口刚进店里就发现了电视，“这个点，快压轴了？”

 

长濑忽然来了兴致，伸长了手臂喊道：“super star ARASHI！”

 

酒吧里人气正盛，听他这么有号召力的一嗓子，竟然还有那么十几号人物，不算整齐地挥了挥手：“ARASHI！”

 

松冈瞄了一眼显示屏，抄起手机就往卫生间走。

 

“松冈你不看吗？”

 

他面如土色：“我去冷静冷静。”

 

抱歉，大野。

 

就算是那天做了，他看MS还是很想自慰。


End file.
